


Etho - Mutantblood

by Ligh7m0de



Series: Mindcrack Sburb AU [2]
Category: Homestuck, MindCrack
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Crush, alternate universe - sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligh7m0de/pseuds/Ligh7m0de
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortish drabble about Etho's dealings with his friends and his lusus on alternia.<br/>Does our little Etho have a crush? OuO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etho - Mutantblood

Etho had a rather special relationship with his lusus. He constantly annoyed his lusus (who he affectionately nicknamed “Spaz”) with traps made to ensnare him or cause minor damage to their hive. Spaz responded with his own annoying attacks, be it being filling his hive with that damned hissing noise well Etho was trying to game with friends or bringing in his own minions to mess with Etho. It was a strange relationship that these two had. Etho (being a mutant blood) was constantly afraid of anyone finding out his blood colour. On Alternia, having that cursed bright-red blood colour was a one-way ticket to death and Etho constantly worked to hide it. That is where Spaz was a life-saver. Spaz, or as he was known in the Alternian underworld, General Spaz was a highly respected lusus crime coordinator. He worked with the Troll Mafia in getting lusus backup and raising future Mafia leaders. Spaz made sure that if anyone found out Etho's blood colour they got two choices. Stay quiet or Die. Most trolls chose to stay quiet.

Etho had found many of his gaming buddies through getting introduced to them in the Mafia. His best rivals, Generik and Bdubs were the poster-trolls of the Mafia. Young and evil, these trolls were already in command of thousands of trolls and lusus working on trafficking or theft jobs. Generik and Bdubs were always the ones to snicker over Etho's secret in a corner, or whisper it to him as a threat whenever they were feeling particularly evil. 

Anderzel was another troll he had met through the Troll Mafia, although not as an ally to it, but rather an enemy. Anderzel was one is the Viking trolls, a brutal and ruthless bunch of sea-dwelling trolls partly under command of the Empress Zaay and the Emperor To Be Zisteau.

His friend Millbee was another troll thrown into the Mafia. The Yellow Blood worked with the lusus to keep the negotiations going. Millbee was vital as most trolls can only understand their own lusus's speech, but Millbee was the first troll in the Mafia to understand all lusus. If it wasn't for Millbee all the Mafia's troll/lusus discussion would have to be written down.

Millbee's close friend MC was similarly in the mafia, although he worked in trafficking. He shipped all sorts of Alternian creatures to illegal shops and fighting rings. All the orange-suited troll asked for in return was all of the bluestone the Mafia and partners had ever found. Bluestone was a common but strikingly beautiful gem found in caves and underground. MC was a total nut about it, and anytime Etho thought about poking fun at MC for his bluestone addiction, he remembered the similar setup Spaz had made. Now all the redstone, a fiery red dust with electrical properties come straight to Etho.

Beef always liked to listen to Etho talk about his life on Alternia, his lusus and his friends. Etho had let it drop to Beef that he was not a human and beef had not been shocked or scared in the slightest. Now their conversations were full of recounts of their days and the daily happenings. Once, Beef had even asked the question “what kinds of romance do trolls have?” and Etho explained the concept of troll romance to him with some difficulty.

pR: so dude... do you think you could explain what types of romances trolls have?  
pR: like, same as humans? Or all alien-y  
gM: no dude, itsss totally all alien compared to what you know, haha  
gM: excccept for matessspritsss. Thatsss the love one.  
pR: do you mean matesprits? Your typing is confusing me.  
gM: yesss i mean matessspritss.  
Pr: matesprits  
gM: matessspritsss  
pr: matesprits  
gM: AHHRG! whatever! let me explain.  
gM: matessspritsss is the closest thing we have to human love, except itsss kind of basssed off of pity.  
gM: Itsss repressented by a heart, i guesss.  
gM: the next is moirailigancccce.  
pR: wait, do you have a matesprit?  
gM: uhhhh

Etho could feel himself get a little bit flustered at the question. What was pR hinting at? He always seems to know... things.

gM: no... i do not  
pR: do you have anyone you want to be your matesprit?

Oh crap. You can defiantly feel your face reddening even more. Curse this blood! You swear you don’t feel red for the guy! What! Absurd!

gM: uhh  
gM: well

You are a horrible liar.

pR: :o

Damn him!

gM: nope  
gM: no red crussshes on anybody  
pR: you are a horrible liar

As your Olive Blooded friend Kurt might say, Doh!

gM: am not!  
gM: let me finish explaining!  
gM: moirailsss isss like, the perssson who keepsss you sssane. They are the mossst important troll to you.  
gM: maybe more importaint then a matesssprit even.  
pR: like, a best friend?  
gM: i have no idea what a friend is.  
gM: Now next is kisssmessisss. they are your worssst ememy.  
gM: Hate in a romantic way.  
pR: oh  
gM: finally aussspice  
pR: no wait, i think i know this one  
its the triangle one, right?  
gM: to be sssimple, im going to sssay yess.  
pR: oh  
pR: i didnt expect it to be that simple  
gM: well, i hear my lusus calling me! got to go!

Lies.

pR: i gotta get going too now. ttyl. maybe we can play a game together or something  
gM: bye beef!

When your lusus does calls you down to eat your face is still red from thinking about your conversation with Beef. Spaz notices and immediately starts bugging you.  
“Black crusssh? Red crussh? Pale crussh? Do you finally have a moirail? No, then you would be ssssmiling more.” He lets out a big dramatic “HISS” and exclaims “It issss a red crusssh issnt it!” and nearly explodes from excitement. As you said. You have a very special relationship with your lusus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo. This is a shortish chapter i wrote at about 2am last night. I'm gonna try and write more chapters in this format, I guess.
> 
> NOTE ABOUT THE PESTERLOGS: I'm trying to make the typing habits mirror how they talk in real life, so i tried to make beef have that kind of calmish nearly drawl? I'm bad at explaining it. I also tried to mirror the laughyness in etho's voice or how it goes all high-pitched when he's upset. 
> 
> And yes, Etho's lusus is a creeper. I thought it kinda fit...
> 
> AND FINALLY: Quick info doc listing some information about the troll characters mentioned in this chapter? OK!  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AvPLETe21bdkdHlZMjNzMTMwRjZ2Mkl3RkZ6MGN2Q3c&usp=sharing


End file.
